PJO Characters 2
by TempestWolf999
Summary: The sequel to my earlier work, Percy Jackson character study.
1. Chapter 1 - Hermes to Luke

**Hello all! Welcome to PJO Characters 2. This is the sequel to my other story, Percy Jackson character study. If you haven't read that, I recommend reading that first. This one will have characters from TKC as well as those from PJO and HOO. Anyway, basically I write about characters in a weird format that could pass as poetry but really isn't. I'll stop talking (typing, whatever.) now and let you read. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

p.o.v. - Hermes to Luke

Parents cannot help  
but be proud of their children.

I always cared about  
you and your mother.

I always did.

But I couldn't do  
anything  
to help.

I knew  
that you were terrified of her.  
I watched.  
I watched, and I felt  
utterly and completely  
useless.

It isn't easy being a god.

I know that it's no excuse,  
but it's true.

We have to watch all the mortals, heroes,  
and our _children_ die.

I see why you think we, I, don't care.

It's not that.  
I'm just useless.

I am proud of you, Luke,  
even if you lied.  
Even if you joined Kronos.  
Even if you hated me.  
You a hero in the end.  
The greatest of them all.  
I'm still proud.

Maybe I don't deserve to be proud.

Maybe you were right about the gods.

I can't say it doesn't matter,  
because it does.

But I'm still proud.

Unconditionally and completely  
proud.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! This one was a suggestion for one of my other stories, and I sad I'd do it here, so here it is! I am taking suggestions, so if you have any, please feel free to review or PM me! If not, feel free to do it anyway! **

**Ciao,**

**TempestWolf999**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bast to Dionysus

**Hi again! Thanks to my reviewers- it means a lot! Any suggestions that come to mind are helpful. Also, I'm adding in some TKC characters now, even though they don't technically know most of the PJO/HOO characters. I hope that's not confusing.**

**Shout outs:  
**

**gmythgirl: :)**

**FutureFamousAuthor: Really glad you liked it! I'll keep that in mind, but an suggestions are helpful. Thanks!**

* * *

Bast to Dionysus

The differences  
between you and I  
are never ending.

You are Greek,  
I am Egyptian.

You are foolhardy and lazy,  
I am clever and agile.

You hate your charges,  
I care for mine as if they are my own kits.

You make no meaningful contributions in battle,  
I fight fang, claw, and blade until the enemy is dead.

I would have it  
no other way.

I would never want to be like you,  
lazy, slow, stupid;  
I love how I am;  
unbreakable, sharp, swift.

No, I'm not bragging.  
So maybe I am, a bit,  
but that isn't the moral.

The moral is:  
I have a reason to love who I am,  
and you do not.

So get yourself a meaningful existence,  
_Wine god,_  
Before you fade and someone worse  
if that's possible  
comes and takes your place.

Because even though out pantheons  
never communicate,  
even though we don't speak,  
I hate you along with many others.

Someday, someone's going to do something about it.

So drop your unrighteous narcissism before  
Someone makes you nothing.

And that someone  
might just be me.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this is something Bast would do. Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Please review!**

**TW999**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sally to Gabe

**Sorry for not updating! I've been busy...**

**Shout outs:**

**FutureFamousAuthor: Glad you like it! I will!**

**Guest: Glad to hear (read, whatever) it!**

* * *

Sally Jackson to Gabe

If there had been any other alternative,  
I would never have married you.

You were repulsive.

You trashed my home,  
bullied my son,  
treated me like dirt,  
and contributed almost nothing  
to our well-being.

Too bad you were our only option.

Your friends were just as bad.

I've always hated your stupid poker parties.

When Percy gave me the chance to end it,  
end _you_,  
I took it.

You would have called me a murderer,  
but I am far from it.  
I am a survivor,  
like Percy is.

I didn't have to slay dragons or the Minotaur,  
I had to slay you.  
But really, you're as much of a monster  
as them.

I did it for my own good,  
and I'm happy now.  
I don't regret it.

Sometimes I wonder if  
you saw the way you were to us  
when you gazed into Medusa's eyes.  
I wonder if you felt bad  
and realized that you were  
getting what you deserved.

But then I look back  
to when you spent our money on poker and  
forbade me from getting clothes for my son.  
I look at how you made me cook and clean  
for you without a second thought,  
And I know.

I know that you gazed upon the face of Medusa  
and thought,  
_Where the heck did the beer go?_

Then you were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update... Thanks for reading!**

**TW999**


	4. Chapter 4- Artemis to Apollo

**Hi... I know it's been a long time... please don't kill me...**

**Shout outs:**

**W0lfi2224: Thanks! I will!**

**FutureFamousAuthor108: Glad you liked it! I fixed the typo- thanks for noticing it. **

* * *

Artemis to Apollo

I heard somewhere  
that little brothers,  
no matter who they are,  
are always annoying.

They have no idea what  
they are talking about.

You are the most annoying being  
on the face of the planet.  
Are you the god  
of annoying brothers, too?

I think you should be.

It's like you do it on purpose.

You say and do  
the stupidest,  
most idiotic  
and moronic  
things.

And let's not even _start  
_on your ego.

You think of yourself as  
the best and  
most powerful god,  
even in front of Zeus.

And then you ask why he gets mad.

Your haiku  
are terrible.

It's torture to listen to them.  
My Hunters complain all the time.

And most of them weren't even _there_  
when you went through your elegy stage.

I am older than you.  
Put aside your ego,  
and just accept it.

Please.

I helped deliver you,  
for Zeus' sake!

Sometimes I wish I hadn't.

Because you are the most  
annoying  
being on the face  
of the planet.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was short. Sorry.**

**Thoughts?**

**TempestWolf999**


	5. Chapter 5 - Amos to Desjardins

**Hi!**

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: Aw, that's fine. I'm glad you're back!**

**FutureFamousAuthor108: Yeah, I love their relationship. I will!**

* * *

P.o.V. - Amos to Desjardins 

A first I thought  
that you were  
a  
terrible  
leader.

I thought of you as  
stubborn  
cruel  
and unwilling to see things from  
other peoples' points of view.

But then, you died,  
and I took your place  
as Chief Lector.

I saw how difficult  
it is to lead  
magicians, and keep  
them united.

They never trusted me,  
and they still don't.

I do my best.  
It is a lot of work,  
and has required me  
to be committed.

You were committed.

You were willing to do anything,  
even at the cost of your own life.

You have my respect.

The only negative thing I will say  
about you  
is that

you have a really stupid name.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I haven't read TKC in forever, so the characters might be a bit OOC, but I hope it was okay.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**TW999**


End file.
